Talk:TranZit
New Information At http://www.joystiq.com/2012/09/26/call-of-duty-black-ops-2-zombies-terrorize-an-open-world/ There is allot of new confirmed information from the zombies preview event. It talks about the new gamemodes and other new features such as 'Buildables' The new wonder weapon is called the... Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23... but you can call it the 'Grinder' (All Rights for the Usage of Grinder are Strictly Owned by Benn Down, All Other Parties Who So Forth Use The Entitlement 'Grinder' will be Severely Penalised) WanderingE1000 (talk) 05:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) There is the Barret M82A1 in the box as well 04:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Parts of the map The way I see it, we have to two choices on how to go about adding the needed detail to the maps of TranZit. First, we can add them to a subsection of the linked maps. However, there are vital things within the mist between these locations, so that would leave on bit hanging. If we went this idea, then we'd have to make a mist/fog/debris (should decide what it is as well) page. Alternatively, we can have subsections of the article, each dedicated to a specific level of the map- the opening line would state it is identical topographically to the survival variant (cue link to page), then go on to list the variants. Im for either, if no one cares enough to respond, id probably start doing the first and someone higher up disagrees, i can just move it across. Mick42 (talk) 19:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Name Clarification I was fixing up some grammar / spelling / phrasing and realized that this page is about TranZit on Green Run, not Tranzit in general. Should we fix/change that? Thoughts? - Dbfreudber (talk) 19:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) please change the image of this map, and put the Image you see when in the main menu (bus in front of the bus depot). we need to put all the images we see in the menu in every map, no loading screens, no wallpapers etc. the image in this map is for Green Run, not for Tranzit by the way. Easter Egg Song(s?) I've played Tranzit probably 50 times, and never have I heared the A7X version of Carry On nor that Skrillex song played once. Is there any proof at all that those two songs can even play? reply - I had the same thing with the A7X song, about the first 20 times i got the teddies, and ive had carry on once or twise (pc version), may be version specific? It does not take 50 windows to get the metal boards. It takes about 15 or so and it goes away after one game. Do you even realise how obvious it is that you didn't even read what I wrote? First off, it's like 30 and it is permenant. Secondly, that's not even what I said. I was talking about the article saying you can play Carry On from the teddy bears, when all I've heard is Carrion. Permanant Quick Revive is not permanant. I had it for a game and next I lost it. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 20:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I lost quick revive after being inactive (not playing zombies) for about a week. I had the iron barricades by rebuilding only 10 barricades at round 10. I've never seen anyone get this upgrades under the round 10. My point is that the barricades count only from round 10 in order to obtain this upgrade, and the number goes from 10 to 70 barricades. Anyone to confirm ? Location What's up with the debate over the location? Do we even have a source for either side? NaRusskom (talk) 19:06, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :No, but what is shown is a map of the USA to determine where the area is. Sadly since no states line boundaries are on the overview so it is hard to tell where and exactly what state it is in. 19:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Has anyone realized that TranZit takes place in Washington state? Because when you go to the Bus Depot, you can see a map of TranZit. And when you put Hanford, Washington into Google Maps, its the EXACT same map? The river, the lines on the earth are identical. But the area that the characters play in is fictional, but regardless, it proves TranZit (or Green Run in general) takes place in Hanford Washington. ::Hanford has no crops though, and the roads don't match up. 20:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::reply: Like I said the area that the characters are in is a fictional area, but its still in Washington. 20:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::What about the bus' license plate, though? Forgive me, I haven't been on Xbox in a couple days so I can't go on and check, but doesn't the license plate on the bus say that it is from Colorado or something? That seems like an awful long way for TEDD, a disfunctional driver who stops every half mile or so, to drive if the map really is in Washington. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::reply: Yeah I remember that. The bus' lincense plate says its from Colorado. Now I'm all aware that Nuketown is in Nevada, but around round 6, you'll hear the bus from Tranzit. Now am not sure if everyone has Nuketown but I'm sure that all of you have seen gameplay. Now whats weird, is that if the bus is from Colorado, then how did it get to Nevada? I mean, how did it even get there? The bus driver is the only that drives the bus. How did it cross from Colorado, Utah and then to Nevada to, possibly, pick up Marlton? How it got from Nevada to Washington, I can guess that Marlton was able to change the bus drivers route or maybe the bus driver went haywire and started to drive around the country? But, who knows. Mr.ClassicMan 23:35, Decemember 22, 2012 (UTC) Future Maps Since TranZit is going to feature more maps in it, should we be including all this stuff to the article instead of putting it on Green Run's page? Especially the infobox, this is a game mode not a map, the setting and maybe the characters are going to change. TranZit is the new Zombies, we should treat the page as a Game Mode, not the cool new features brought in by one map. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 03:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. This page needs to be rewritten in the style of other game modes. 99% of the information on this article is about the map Green Run. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 03:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten (Prototype) This isn't really about the article itself but it's about the section titled, "Nacht der Untoten (Prototype)." Don't worry, I haven't been in a cave for 4 months, I known Nacht der Untoten is in the cornfield. But, "Prototype" what is that supposed to mean? Where's the evidence? I'm not doubting anyone's credibility, I just don't understand where that's coming from. Any answer would be appreciated. Thanks. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 19:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You're right it IS wrong, but since the page is locked an Admin will have to remove it. It's hard to call it a prototype when the closest thing it comes to is the "ruins" of Nacht der Untoten (but that shouldn't be put their either). It should just be called Nacht der Untoten. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The Cornfield The cornfield has to be a barrier of teleportation. How else are they supposed to travel from Washington to Germany without some type of magical force? Socialist-HK (talk) 14:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) *I think this was more or less just an easter egg as a throwback to the first map (which was never confirmed to be in Germany), basically just a U.S. structure that happens to be the same appearance. Talk page 14:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Secret Endgame?' There is known to be a secret endgame on Tranzit. Many people on YouTube have rumoured about this ending, for people have been saying this. "Ther is a narrative in Tranzit, and an endgame of sorts. Death is the most common ending, but its not necessarily the inly ending'." If you guys have any comments or if you have found this secret ending in Tranzit be free to write that down below. If you want to watch or if you think I dont have any evidence, watch NGTZombies video of this endgame. If you want to find this secret endgame, listen to the quotes of the characters very carfully. So' good luck guys and keep SOLVING! What's up with the TV in Farm? I can't get it to work. I tried to hold (X) BEFORE turning Power on, and after turning Power on. Do you have to be Online or something? TeddyBearZRule (talk) 19:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The Fog The current article says: "Also, the Fog has a gameplay reason, as the game would lag and possibly crash, if the Fog wasn't there." This isn't entirely true. Through modding, the fog can be completely removed, and the game still plays fine. However draw distances for some objects in between levels is extremely short, so the fog most likely exists to hide these objects once the player it outside their draw distances. In fact through modding one can simply walk from one stop to the next, without having to take the bus. Why is the page named TranZit? TranZit is the map not the mode, if you look at other maps like Mob of the Dead, the name and mode are set up in a similar way, yet are still called by thier respective names. (Kelis98 (talk) 18:03, November 8, 2018 (UTC)) :See response on Talk:Green Run. 19:46, November 8, 2018 (UTC)